The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) services on a low power hub in electronic devices.
Location-based services and geofencing techniques commonly rely upon network-based location services, e.g., global positioning system (GPS) location services, to determine a location of a mobile computing device. Such network-based location services require consume significant amounts of power. Accordingly additional systems and techniques to provide GNSS-based services may find utility.